villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Pro-Wrestler/Villain Review: Grimmel the Grisly
Hey, I am User: The Pro-Wrestler where once a week I think of reviewing villains, like as if they were films themselves. Now lets see whom do we have on our checklist. *Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Ares (DC Extended Universe) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Grimmel the Grisly While the others are nice choices, I would pick Grimmel seeing he is getting some sort of backlash. lets see if he deserved the backlash. Who is this Grimmel? Grimmel the Grisly is the main antagonist of the critic and fan favored film, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, the final film in the HTTYD franchise. He is a trophy hunter known for driving the Night Furies to near extinction. After getting praise from his village, Grimmel hunted down night Furies. Apparently, when he knows that Toothless was alive, Grimmel threatens Hiccup, Toothless rider to give up Toothless. Unfortunetely, when he did get Toothless, his plans were foiled by Hiccup. Driven by his obsession and insanity, grimmel decided to take Hiccup with him to a watery grave, only for only him to be killed. Is He Interesting? I consider Grimmel one of ''DreamWork''s most underrated villains. Some say he has no personality. There are many villains who do like the villain say that he is more interesting than Drago Bludvist and Red Death but less threatening. Some say is underwhelming. Eh, I say I concur with the people who like the villain. he has an interesting personality. He ain't your average hunter. He is like Viggo Grimborn, sometimes, he is a guy who can make you regret every single step you have done since the time you met him. no really, I was surprised how he figured out where they will be going, and it can make sense, except night fries handling harsh cold, I don't know, but Hiccup said something about snowing for nine months and hailing for the other three. just i don't know. I can sense that this guy is a proper gentleman with a lot of charisma, which is something I sensed when he made the deal. Now Grimmel is completely scary. For a media that is more light-hearted comparing the other two, he is so scary, now, i think I consider the first film truly the most light-hearted one. This is how good he is. now Grimmel has an intimidating relationship with hiccup due to him being the best example of what Hiccup truly was if he killed Toothless. I mean, he literally even silenced him saying that his own ideals is what led to the death of Stoick the Vast. (Hiccup's fathers) by Drago in the previous film. And arguably, Grimmel's most intense scene was his death where he literally becomes insane and drags hiccup with him. I thought Hiccup would actually die with no wings. Is He a Big Threat? Some people criticize this villain for not being an absolute threat compared to Drago and the Red Death or even most of the villains. The thing is the Red Death is a powerful being, however I can say Grimmel is far worse than the Red Death as he did cause some causalities, but wait, Grimmel ordered his Deathgrippers to raze a portion of Berk. This would cause just as much causalities compared to the red death. So the scene in hiccup's house is Grimmel's most well executed and threatening scene he is in. Compared to Drago, he does measure upon how heinous he is, except he has less resources, as he does torture some dragons, like his deathgrippers, forcing them to go long distances and the apple scene. I sympathise with the Deathgripper here as much as the time they get electrocuted. However in threat, he fails. this doesn't mean I want him removed from pure evil. he is still heinous enough, because he is just as unfrogiving. The thing unforgiving and threat are different things but regularly overlap. Motivation Is this an average hunter who hunts dragons for the sake of dragons. It can be yes but in the scene Grimmel tells Hiccup about his first kill, he says that the glory of the first kill made him a villain what most people say. However, they look so similar so he can be a guy who mad fun of since having many similar traits and personalities. So what if he was an unappreciated being like Hiccup was. many fans even think of that. Grimmel said that he got praise from his village for his kill. So I don't think its the pride of killing the dragon that made him evil. I think its the praise. He would be way better if there was a flashback of it, executing his motives well. Final Verdict Based on threat, he fails on being a villain to end the trilogy, that would go to Drago. While I would like drago to appear and be as irredeemable as he can be, Grimmel is still a good villain to end the trilogy for being anti-Hiccup. Hiccup needs to deal with himself in the film. tahts what makes him great. Arguably, I put Grimmel as #2 best HHTYD villain, behind Viggo Grimborn and followed by Drago Bludvist. I think this villain deserves way more credit than most people give him. Category:Blog posts